


You Get Me

by phan_123



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_123/pseuds/phan_123
Summary: Oliver and Tyler are having a nice day together, when Tyler remembers the times they spent together before they were a couple. Specifically the time when they were high on nutmeg.





	You Get Me

Oliver was sitting on the couch, while Tyler was laying on the couch, with his head in Oliver's lap. They were watching television quietly when Tyler's face lit up with that goofy smile of his. Oliver looked down at him, looking confused.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked. Tyler sat up and straddled Oliver's lap. He looked him in the eyes and said, "I was just thinking about when you were high on nutmeg." When Oliver heard that, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Will you just let me move on and forget that. I really don't want to uproot that memory, that was really embarrassing," He said. Tyler giggled and wrapped his arms around Oliver's neck and started to grind down on his dick, watching as Oliver tried to stop the expression of ecstasy that he usually got when Tyler started to get frisky with him. Oliver then grabbed the back of Tyler's head and gently pulled him into a kiss. They passionately made out for a few minutes, grabbing at each other, Oliver putting his hand under Tyler's shirt and playing around with one of his nipples, causing Tyler to arch his back and moan into the kisses. He broke the kiss, giving them a while to look at each other's lust-blown eyes, and got up. 

"Let's take this to the bedroom. Race you there," He said, starting to run towards their bedroom. Oliver quickly followed after him, pushing him on the bed once they reached their destination.

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you into a new tomorrow," He said, roughly pulling down Tyler's pajama pants and underwear (they hadn't changed all day) and getting between his legs, already fully naked with a bottle of lube in his hand. Tyler had no idea how he got that item so fast, when he remembered that the dresser was right by the door and Oliver was incredibly fast when it came to taking his clothes off. Tyler was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that Oliver had started lubing up his fingers so that he could prepare Tyler for what was to come.

When Oliver put in the first finger, Tyler was brought back to reality and he was loving every second of it. It wasn't long before Oliver had four of his fingers in Tyler who, by now, was just a puddle of moans. His whole body felt like it was being assaulted with pleasure and he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Cock.. hnmm.. please," was all he could manage but Oliver knew what he meant. So, he pulled out his fingers, causing Tyler to whine at the loss and sudden exposure of his empty, pink hole. Oliver lubed up his cock and started pushing the head in, throwing his head back in ecstasy at the feeling of those tight walls surrounding his waiting and weeping cock. His thrusts, at first, were slow and shallow. Then Tyler wrapped his arms around his neck, panting and already looking fucked out. He panted out the words, "Harder.... please. I need - aaah - more." 

So Oliver went all the way to the hilt inside Tyler, who squealed at the feeling of his boyfriend's cock hitting his prostate. Then Oliver started thrusting hard and fast into Tyler, making sure that he hit his prostate every time. Tyler started scratching at Oliver's back and could only make soft, quiet, mewling noises. He came twice before Oliver spilled inside him and, by then, he had no voice. He was only able to leave his mouth a gape and feel as Oliver's cum dripped out of him. He then turned around, on his stomach, so that the cum would stay inside of him. To Oliver there was nothing more erotic than seeing his boyfriend's hole opened to, only, him and dripping with  _ **his**_ cum. He starting toying with the idea of fingering Tyler again but, seeing as Tyler was already asleep, he decided against it. Turing on his side to go to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a fan fiction for these two because their chemistry was very good and the fact that Oliver was closest to Tyler even though they knew each other for only a couple of days.


End file.
